


Daisuki (I love you)

by ryuwatanabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Snow, mudane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuwatanabe/pseuds/ryuwatanabe
Summary: "you know I can't live without you right? I'm always thankful, and thankful and thankful again, so if you have anything troubling you, you can tell me and i'll protect you...Suho hyung, I love you.."    ~pcy to suho________________________________________________For Chanyeol, Junmyeon is the cutest living thing, the most precious existence in his life.....





	1. Hoping Bunny is Chanyeol's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : suho's appearance in pcy's Ig in white and acting as starwars knight.  
> Fact : suho is starwars geek.

Junmyeon looks down, eyes staring on the floor searching for his momentum and may be perhaps a right feeling? His right hand holds the lightsaber tightly, in awareness that the cellphone camera already focuses on him.  This is embarassing, but he couldn't endure it when his lover whines at him cutely, clinging, "hyung, be my starwars prince..." So, he gives in easily, he couldn't even find a word to deny the other's whish. Actually, he is even not in the right place to bargain...not when he unable to remember today is his lover's birthday for godsake, and he find himself not prepare anything for his park yoda. 

He loves chanyeol more than anything in this world and he would do everything that within his ability to please the other. This embarrassment and ?punishment is nothing compare to what chanyeol have done to him. Junmyeon reminded himself as he heard chanyeol calls for him. 

"Hyung..."

He is too caught up..but he is determined enough not to let his favourite soulmate down. He looks straight into camera, eyes gaze sharply and intensely...

But, in Chanyeol's perceptive point of view, if others did this, they definitely looked gorgeous and sexy, but Junmyeon's face expression gives different effect. Of course gorgeous and sexy, but also in fail way, because he notice how junmyeon desperately wanting to hold his own laugh. He looks funny instead, not that chanyeol complaining. 

Junmyeon has been his lover for almost two years now, but still, chanyeol couldn't shed his eyes off the elder. His tiny, short, small body is chanyeol's everything. And right now, the elder is wearing white, standing at the corner of the room, just next to the door. chanyeol literally could see almost everything through the material the other is wearing. Everything of Junmyeon ismall...  _everything.._ including his...

He wish that he could make the elder as his  _officially._

Ah, chanyeol want to slap himself for his wild thought when the freaking person is just right in front of him, staring right into him innocently (?)

 

 

 

And then here we go, the tiny, white Junmyeon hop endlessly, swirling around gracefully...this hyung, he might not even realise it, but he looks so passionate and earnest even in this one. Instead of looking likes a starwars prince, Junmyeon looks more likes a cute white bunny, with some innocent sexiness. Ahh, is it even possible to mesh up cuteness, fluffiness with some sexiness? Chanyeol's brain can not relate it well, but it's seem possible with Junmyeon. Junmyeon makes it possible. 

Chanyeol has to hold himself the urge to squeeze the little fluffy bunny till the recording end. And when Junmyeon projects the green lightsaber right towards the camera with his twinkling eyes in direct contact with the screen, chanyeol feels as if he was being attacked by that innocent eyes. 

_Ah, he couldn't take it anymore.._

That's the moment he pounces into his tiny hyung, likes a hungry tiger...Chanyeol has been waiting to do this for the longest time, but he waits patiently, but when Junmyeon appears in front of him, wearing that white shirt and pants, he knows he wants Junmyeon right here, right now...

"Hyung, could you submit your entire being to me tonight?" Chanyeol whispered close to Junmyeon's right ear as he elegantly pins the elder to the nearest wall. He plants a kiss on Junmyeon's lips with all tenderness. 

Junmyeon shy away when they break the kiss, but nods nonetheless, rossy pink paints his porcelain cheeks. He looks so beautiful likes this chanyeol thought. He could never have enough Junmyeon. 

That night, Junmyeon submits his whole body, his everything to the younger, allowing his lover to explore his entire being. That night, is their first time together, two souls connect into each other to become one. 

 

"I love you..." is all junmyeon could say as chanyeol makes love to him. 

"I love you too...you're the best birthday gift that I could ever have in my entire life...thanks for existing in my life, love..." chanyeol murmured tenderly, his body still connect to Junmyeon intimately. 

Chanyeol could never been this thankful to finally has his little bunny writhing  just beneath him.  His birthday wish has finally been granted. 

And Junmyeon makes a mental note to give a proper birthday gift to his lover although the other probably do not mind at all. 

 

 


	2. How To Take Bunny's Heart Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: During exocast show, something (actually sound dissing) accidentally slips from chanyeol's lips.   
> Fact : they really likes to mess around each other quite a lot. This is their way of showing their love to each other. Their love-hate relationship is quite cute actually

"Hyung...may I come in?" Chanyeol asks permission to enter junmyeon and sehun's shared room. He knocks several times but still he couldn't hear any answer. 

Nonetheless, he still takes it as a 'yes', for godsake, his myeonni is always so shy even when in his needy state, and.. wow, what an understandable boyfried he is, he thought of himself. He could never been this proud...^_^

As he opens the door, his eyes are met by curling up Junmyeon on his bed. Except for his head, his small frame is all wrapped up by warm, cozy blanket. He couldn't be any cuter than this. 

"Baby..."chanyeol murmured as he sits comfortably at the side of the bed. "I'm so fucking horny right now..."he adds as he lowered his head down, to lick the elder's right ear. Junmyeon goes stiff with sudden ministration. "Can I make love to you?" The younger asks politely. How come he goes from his impudent word to politeness in just 0.00001 seconds is beyond Junmyeon's understanding. 

To be honest, junmyeon also in his heat, also wanting, but the thought of taking revenge toward the younger surpasses any other thought that comes after. 

"I hate you.." junmyeon grumbles, he pulls the brown material even further up, covering his pouting cute face. He doesn't want to see chanyeol's handsome face because that's his main weakness. He is determined of not to give in  easily this time in his own set game. He pretends that he gets mad, but in reality he finds himself couldn't stay mad with the younger for longer time. 

Chanyeol puzzles. He thoughts highly of himself as a perfect boyfriend, but suddenly, out of nowhere, this freaking bunny gets angry with him for no fucking reason. 

Thinking of bunny. ....

Wait. .what...?

Does his bunny get into his period...that why he is grumpy grampa?

"Hyung..are you on your period.?.." chanyeol asks dumbly. 

Junmyeom is dumbfounded, but remains as a statue. There is so much fanfict going into the younger's brain, so here we have that fucking idiot question. " what are you thinking of me? I am not a woman for godsake..."

"But you're acting as a one...." chanyeol teases. "So, if you're not a woman, tell me why you're so pissing off? Did I have done anything wrong?" Chanyeol asked softly, arms hugs the elder who is still curling under the blanket. 

"Get off me.." junmyeon wails. But the embrace becomes even more tighter to the point of suffocating. Ah..this idiot brat. Junmyeon knows better than anyone, given the huge physical difference between them,  chanyeol could take him anytime sonner if he didn't act early. This time, he curses his body for being small. He starts struggling to free himself, but chanyeol proves he is much stronger than him. 

"Get out from here..." junmyeon half yells once he finally able to slip himself from chanyeol's grab. 

Ouch...that's hurt...and Junmyeon could practically see the park yoda's ears drop as the younger exits from his room. 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the living room, chanyeol slams himself onto the couch. He reflects himself of what mistakes he has made. What has gone wrong?

Wait......

______

_Earlier that day, they were having talk show for their comeback stage - Exocast, hosted by their sunbaenim, kyuhyun from Super Junior. Nothing went wrong actually, everything seemed so smooth, but somewhere in the middle of the program, unintended mistake took place._

_"Is it okay if you guys tell us your physical album sale?" Kyuhyun asked._

_As Junmyeon's boyfriend, chanyeol went panic more than anyone else, even more than the person he wanted to protect at the very first place. The brain, words and action went uncoordinated in his quick attempt for the rescue._

_"Then what happens to hyung like Suho?"_

_Just likes that...The words escaped from his lips, unfiltered by his brain. Damage already done and he couldn't take back his words. He mentally wanted to slap himself for his talk first before thinking. He looked at Junmyeon, he looked calm but still having unreadable expression. Other members stared at him, giving a look of 'such a moron' face._

_Junmyeon laughed it off. "Chanyeol-shi bought five hundreds copies of his own physical album.."  the leader replied naturally, tried to balance it off, acting  as if nothing serious happened._

" _yes, I actually did that. I gave them to my best friends, families and neighbours..."  chanyeol joked, entertained the earlier remark._

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

Junmyeon's stomach growls. He losses all of  his appetite to eat thanks unfiltered remark by that idiot park yoda. He could act natural in front of millions television viewers, but in reality, his heart shrink. 

He kinda cool off now, and regains back his appetite, but the problem is, he has nothing to eat. His cooking ability is well...at least better than baekhyun. He is about to get off from the bed, may be making some instant ramen for himself when a delicious scent enters his olfactory canal. 

Knock!! Knock!!!

He heard another knocking sound. 

"Hyung, let eat. I've cooked something special for you..."

It's his park yoda's voice. "I'm already full..." Junmyeon lies. Still wanting to play hard to get.

"Don't lie. .I know you still haven't anything yet.." 

"I'm too tired...I just wanna sleep..." Junmyeon curls up again on his bed. 

Then it goes silent. Nobody talk anything. Junmyeon freaks out, ugh..what if, chanyeol already gave up from his effort. What if, chanyeol already tired with him. But still, he wants that meal real bad. Then he has to swallow his own pride....but, he doesn't want that to happen either. Just as Junmyeon thought chanyeol already turn his back...

Knock!!knock!! 

Urgh...what a persistent brat. But Junmyeon silently thankful that his park yoda is this persistent!!

"Hyung, you better open this freaking door before I break it..." 

"Which part of my words did you not understand, tell me Mr Park Yoda?" Junmyeon scoffs once he opens the door. To be honest, the scent even more penetrating now. But he must pretend to still mad. 

"Everything....I don't understand every word you said, but I understand you.. " chanyeol replies non chalantly. It's kinda cheesy, fuck...this brat knows his weakness, he knows how to melt him. The sight of delicious pasta in front of him doesn't help much to his weak heart, hell, he practically drooling right now. 

"I'm still...." junmyeon still wants to protest, still wants to keep fight,  when  the growling sound of his stomach betrays him. 

Grrrrrrr......

"Full?" Chanyeol asks, face smirks in victory.  "Owh come on baby, I know every part of you, in and out better than anyone else..." he whispered to the elder. 

Hearing this, Junmyeon blush furiosly. Chanyeol's husky, low tone voice is his another weakness. The younger knows that and manipulate it for his advantages. "Besides you're thin everywhere...i'm kinda hungry tonight, so you better have some meat before i'm going to eat you in and out..."

This brat...damn with his dirty talk...

"Who agrees to sleep with you tonight?" Junmyeon pouts, but he knows he is impending to get defeated again. 

"Well, we'll see...." chanyeol grins, his left hand reaches for junmyeon's, dragging him to kitchen. 

 

 

 

 

They eat silently on the dining table. All of Junmyeon's favourites has been well prepared by chanyeol.

"Hyung, i'm sorry for earlier...you know during that show.." chanyeol breaks the silence. "

"It's okay now..."

"I have no ill intention to diss you off. I want to protect you with all of my might, but it just came out wrongly..." chanyeol explains further, mouth still munches the pasta. 

"I know..." junmyeon smiles. "And I know that you tried to cover up thing when you said you got little crush on me after you invidentally said an awful thing..."

"But...my confession is true...."

__________________________________________

_"can you guys share with us your favourite song in exodus album?" Kyuhyun asked every member._

_"I like beautiful, because this song was sang briliantly by Suho hyung during our solo concert...that gaze that can make everyone faint..." chanyeol answered when it turn to his part._

_"Ah, the song with rose and burning gaze of yours..." kyuhyun joked, referring to Junmyeon._

_"when I heard it, I realized that the song was made for him and I started to have a little crush on him. That song remind me of suho hyung and that why I like it..." chanyeol explained passionately._

" _I like you too..." Junmyeon shyly replied._

 

___________________________

_"_ you were so cheesy..." junmyeon rolls his eye balls, pretending to get annoyed. 

"But you love this cheesy me..." chanyeol laughs. I

"So full of yourself..." junmyeon mumbles. He is munching his favourite carrot salad prepared by chanyeol. But the younger suddenly seizes the remaining bowl of carrot salad. 

Junmyeon dumbfounded for a while, but another seconds, he could practically see light bulb of blinking above chanyeol's head. 

"You know hyung....there is carrot much longer and thicker than this...that can fill up you real well..." chanyeol murmured, licking his ear lobe. 

Junmyeon's hair suddenly goes straight up, as if electric run throughout his body. His small frame goes stiff, fuck he can't move.  His stomach suddenly feels full, he need another kind of carrot instead. 

There is no best carrot in this world for him other than Park Chanyeol's carrot....

_No_

 

 

 

Junmyeon still want to put a fight.. but before he even knows it, Chanyeol's carrot already burrys very deep inside him. 

 

Junmyeon has been defeated again...

2-0. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell I've been writing...I m going to burry myself deep inside the ground. Nonetheless, hope you guys enjoy this chapter


	3. The First Moment

Junmyeon loves snow. He loves to see the sight of fallen white frozen ice fell onto his palms, he loves the chilling sensation when it hit his skin. He feels likes he has been blessed from above.

Snow reminds him something pure and innocence.

From the first moment Junmyeon could remember, since he was born until now, there is no single memory of him not ever liking snow... 

 

 

Junmyeon had fallen in love  at the first sight with Luhan. But he knew better than anyone, it was  just a momentary feeling, love at the first sight would never last forever. 

 

Over the time, he would get over it - the unrequited love.  _Times will heal....._

 

_And somebody already heals his heartbroken even without Junmyeon himself realizing it._

Junmyeon is not oblivious, it's just that...he is just not fully aware...because he is too comfortable with the said person, too comfortable to even let out his feeling toward Luhan. Junmyeon tells everything and the younger would always be there, lending his ears even when he doesn't say anything. He even let Junmyeon to shed his tears on his shoulder, patting him gently on his back, saying.."i'm here hyung, you can cry when ever you want...everything gonna be fine..."

 

 

 

Their first encouter with each other was another story..they were far stretch from having romantic feeling, nor junmyeon could say his heart went into flutter likes what it did when he saw luhan...he never fall in love at the first sight with Park Chanyeol...but...

_He was already his everything before Junmyeon realised what it really mean to like someone. The other's presence already filled up every part of his life, every corner in his heart...every memory in his mind, every vision in his eyes..Park Chanyeol has became someone that he couldn't afford to lose, he has became someone that Junmyeon couldn't live without._

 

Chanyeol probably is not his love at the first sight, but he is the man who steal his heart entirely, completely for the first time. Junmyeon couldn't point when exactly he started to feel something with the younger, but surely there was a first moment...

.......

.......

.......

The snow fells slowly, from above, lazily but yet so graceful and beautiful. Junmyeon and chanyeol were waiting under the bus stop for their manager to fetch up them after whole day outing around the city. 

Junmyeon let the snow fell onto his hand, devouring  excitedly at the sight in front him, likes the usual thing he would always love to do. The chills ice, he would always love to have in his cupping palm...but the moment chanyeol's big hand holding his small one was a full of magical.

Chanyeol didn't say anything back then. He just grabbed his small hand and hide it in his pocket of his coat. The younger loves to talk but at that time, he was quiet. In the moment like this, they enjoyed the silence, there was no need for anything but to have each other. 

Chanyeol's hand was so warm against his cold one, so full of love, tenderness and compassion. Just likes that, their hand fit each other perfectly, thus their heart, although the word remained unspoken.

_That was the first moment Junmyeon's heart had been shakened by Chanyeol. That was also the first moment Junmyeon realised that chanyeol was his home._

_Chanyeol was the one...._

 

 

 

After one year later, with the white snow fell above them, just likes before, Chanyeol finally confessed. But this time, they were in Tokyo.

 _"Daisuke..."_ the foreign syllables slipped out from Chanyeol's lips.For Junmyeon, the word that came from Chanyeol was magical.

The falling snow seemed like giving them its blessing. 

Indeed His prayer all this while had been answered..he could never been this grateful....

Chanyeol was a miracle in his life. Junmyeon loved snow, but he also helplessly in love with Chanyeol's warmth...

 


	4. Fall In Love with Beautiful Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: During exocast, chanyeol admitted that he had this little crush with Suho when he sang 'beautiful'
> 
> Extra: get yourself a man who would say something likes this...  
> "Hyung, you know I can't live without you right? I'm always thankful, and thankful and thankful again, so if you have anything troubling you, you can tell me and I'll protect you..suho hyung, I love you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, are you suho's bias? then let be mutual @MFiquin  
> you can talk to me anything about suho, and I m very much suhox everyone, but my favourite are suyeol, suhan, subaek, sukai, xiuho...  
> i'll promise I follow u guys back

For chanyeol, he used to think,  love is ...something soft and gentle,likes a graceful rain, something beautiful and breathtaking likes an innocent cherry blossom but with everlasting youth, and may be something fuzzy and sweet like cotton candy. That kind of love, he romantically dream for, because despite his charming look, Chanyeol really lack of experience in love. 

But...He wondered if something so fragile likes cherry blossom could last eternally,... indeed love should be more likes beautiful inside, like a cactus in deserted land - the more hostile and wilder the sorrounding, the stronger it would get.  If love was soft and gentle, then he thinks, his life would be dull and boring, he never want that, love should be full of colours and adventures.  

Chanyeol learned love only by watching typical love korean drama. He learned that, when you fall in love, your heart kinda give you different reaction. People say, heart would be beating faster, louder when you feel something special toward someone. Chanyeol wondered if it was true or only happened in love story. What if, his heart did not tremble, does it mean that he doesn't have any special feeling toward the other?

Chanyeol remained in mysery and the word love remained full of mystery for him.....

 

 

 

 

When chanyeol met Junmyeon, the elder made him realised that love is something more than confession, and word, and surely something more than typical korean drama he used to watch...love is beyond our own comprehension,  or so, chanyeol learn that,different kind of love does exist,  the most beautiful love, the purest and highest degree of love above all kind  - the unconditional love. 

Love could come in different size and shape, and love between them came in entangled destiny that little of them knew of. 

His love to junmyeon came naturally, slowly like a raining water which fell and digged into the stone. He didn't fall in love with junmyeon at the first sight, although the leader was very beautiful but as the times went by, this tiny leader had awaken the feeling of protecting someone important to him. For chanyeol, junmyeon was the most precious existence in his entire life, and he wanted to protect him dearly.

 

 

 

 

 

For Junmyeon, chanyeol really wanted to become stronger. He wanted to become a fighter for the one who was dearest to him. If it was not for love, chanyeol really couldn't figure out what else it was for.  If it was just for simple admiration, Chanyeol doubted himself he could, with his freewill act out to that extend. 

When Kris and Luhan left the group, Junmyeon protected the group alone. The struggle, the burden, the hassle, Chanyeol wandered how that tiny leader handled and endured them all this while. He must be in pain, must hurt and heartbroken....

The feeling of wanting to protect Junmyeon became even stronger than ever. Thus one night, when the snow was falling, Chanyeol reached up for him. He held the elder's hands in his warm pocket, and if it was possible, he didn't want to let it go..that small hand. He didn't say anything but he conveyed everything in that small gesture. That reassuring love and support was all Junmyeon needeed so that they could continue protecting each other. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One year later, Chanyeol summoned every courage in him to finally confess. With the background of dazzling falling snow, chanyeol thought it was the most beautiful confession. "Daisuke...." the japanese word slipped out from his lips. Because lack of better word,  Chanyeol was of no joke still when he asked " would you please my bunny, my lightsaber prince and my everything, junmyeon hyung.. ". He knew he was so cheesy but he didn't mind at all as long as he could make Junmyeon smile. 

A gentle smile plastered all over elder's face, his eyes crinkled into crescent shape. Chanyeol thought that was the most beautiful smile he'd ever saw. 

"Aishteru..." the elder said timidly as he reciprocated his feeling. Chanyeol was so euphoric and he hugged  Junmyeon tightly. He had the most beautiful man with most beautiful heart in his arm right now, he thought he was the most luckiest man in this world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was good in words, he knew it well, but when it came to his feeling toward Junmyeon, no word could do justice, no word could satisfy his feeling. 

He knew he was way too cheesy in front of thousand television viewers, when he kind of confess,  but he thought nothing wrong in that if once for a while. 

"I like beautiful. This song was sang briliantly by suho hyung during our solo concert. When I heard it, I realized that the song was made for him and I started to have little crush on him. That song reminds me of suho hyung and that why I like it...."

Then chanyeol gently looked at junmyeon, the other looked flustered with that little confession. Of course, there was something more than 'beautiful' song that made Chanyeol fell in love with the elder. The confession that he gave during the broadcast just a tip of iceberg in entire story. In the silent vow, he wanted to protect the tiny leader and beautiful smile of his, as well as his beautiful and pure heart against this cruel world.  

 

 It was another blessing for chanyeol to hear an embarrassed Junmyeon replying him back..."I like you too...". 

 

 

 


	5. One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Their song title, One and Only from Exact. No prompt in particular, to be honest
> 
>  
> 
> Description: for junmyeon, chanyeol was the only one for him, and for Chanyeol, Junmyeon was the one and only. One and only ~ two souls was becoming one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They danced beautifully in 'One and Only' song, so gracefully in the water. You know they are polar opposite to each other, and when I saw junmyen been pulled by chanyeol, I felt so attacked...haha..lol ( okay, bye to myself)
> 
> still let be mutual and follow back each other at twitter too. Mine is @MFiquin. See u there

For Junmyeon, chanyeol was his one and only..and only for him. Chanyeol was his one and only big bear who he wanted to snuggle with, and to only whom he wished to be hold forever  by. Junmyeon knew, he could be very clingy, especially with maknae likes Sehum and Jongin, and those two also loved to cling with his small frame for affection, but for Junmyeon,only chanyeol's hold and touch that could make him feel secure, could make him feel safe, that could make him feel wanted and loved. 

 

People said he was an epitome of perfection, but he knew himself better than anyone else. Alone, he was imperfect, but together with chanyeol, everything seemed fell into place, they matched each other effortlessly as if they were made for each other, filling each other holes likes nobody could ever have. 

 

For Junmyeon, chanyeol is his one and only park yoda. He never told the other that he had this little thing with those pair of ears. Chanyeol's big and hanging ears, Junmyeon thought, were beautiful, in differenf kind of ways, he loved to see how they literally dropped when that giant baby felt down after being scolded or how they reddened if chanyeol got embarassed or had blissful flush when they were together...that sort of thing, secretly became his favourite to see. When chanyeol admitted that he loved 'Beautiful' and his voice, Junmyeon whished that one day, he would only sing to chanyeol, that park yoda's ears would become the only place that could hear his soft,  sweet beautiful voice, whispering only words of love, longing, passion and compassion. 

Junmyeon was a leader, not for just any random group, but the world most renown kpop group. He never submit himself to anyone, not even to kris, but...he found himself submitted to chanyeol, under beautiful submission, willingly, sincerely without any undue term and condition. Chanyeol was the only man that he entrusted himself wholly, to let the other know the other side of him that he never reveal to anybody else. 

Most of the times, Junmyeon felt insecure with some part of his body, although he received praises, a lot from other people. When chanyeol asked his permission politely "Hyung, may I..." as the younger's big hands were about to expose him more, junmyeon freaked out a little, what if chanyeol lost his interest after seeing his flaws? That sort of thing was running in his mind, but Chanyeol's gentle eyes radiated full of love, and tenderness ....Chanyeol's gentle eyes reassured him, they kind of doing the talk likes  _your man definitely loves you just the way you are._ Drowning to that very eyes, Junmyeon finally gave his permission because he believed in Chanyeol, 

He believed chanyeol was his man. 

And the younger proved to him that he was a real gentleman. He was very polite, and gentle and caring during their time together. "You're so beautiful, hyung", "I love you.." , " you're so good.."  chanyeol didn't stop to say those kind of romantic words. Those words did wonder, they erased his sense of insecurity and doubt. But, the moment chanyeol's fingers tip caress his cheeks while saying " _your imperfections are perfectly beautiful.."_ Junmyeon felt goosebump. That fleeting moments which lasted only in a matter of seconds felt likes miracle, junmyeon couldn't help but droplet of tears shed from his eyes, overwhelming by chanyeol's love, and at the same time feeling all grateful to be loved the way he always wanted  to be loved. 

 

******

 

Chanyeol could see, droplets of tears welled up in Junmyeon's eyes, those black glistening orbs looked even more beautiful, to the point that he thought he was going to be drown into them, very deeply. He knew, the elder was not in pain, the cry carried out different kind of meaning, but the thought of having  a very small body in his arms, that he could  incidentally and unintentionally harsh terrified him. "Hyung, are you allright? Did I hurt you?" he gently asked, to make sure his lover was fine. 

"I'm perfectly fine...I'm too happy that I couldn't hold on my tears..." junmyeon replied with an ensuring smile. "So, please don't hold yourself...you can ....you can do it more..." 

"It's not all about me...it's all about you...let me take care of you tonight...tomorrow night...and the next next night. So if I ever hurt you, promise me that...you'll tell me..."

He looked into Junmyeon, seeking for substation, but Junmyeon, didn't say anything, he just stared back at him, gazing each other's reflection. The beautiful silence, Chanyeol thought, as their eyes radiated love to each other, savouring their moment together. Junmyeon was the one who broke the eyes contact as he drop his vision to his muscular chest. His very small hands caress there, as if admiring it, but Chanyeol could feel, how they trembled, fumbling with uncertainty. Junmyeon nodded shyly, timidly said "I'm promise...". If chanyeol not mistaken, he could rossy pink tainted over the elder's cheeks, "besides, I want it more..." 

Junmyeon looked away, unable to bear chanyeol's vision casted upon him. Vulnerable, embarassing looked plastered all over Junmyeon's was so beautiful in Chanyeol's eyes. 

With their bodies still connected to each other, perfectly, skin to skin, breath to breath, eyes to eyes, soul to soul and hearing Junmyeon's granting the permission that  _he could do more,_ of course his body would probably go all the way with Junmyeon's, but he mustered every willpower in him for selfcontrol, because he loved Junmyeon more than he loved himself. 

For chanyeol, _Junmyeon was likes beautiful flower in a wild forest..._

_And to be granted by Junmyeon with privilege to see what other never could see, to touch the part that other was forbidden with, and to do thing that only him who was allowed with , Chanyeol felt honoured to be the only man that the leader entrusted himself with._

For chanyeol, junmyeon was his one and only light saber prince. Indeed, he never saw somebody as beautiful and as graceful as Junmyeon. When he saw Junmyeon was dancing with lightsaber, swinging it either coolly or idiotically, chanyeol knew the other was his one and only true source of happiness and strength, and for that he silently smiled, in the silent smile that only himself could decipher -Junmyeon was his smile on his face. Junmyeon was his lightsaber prince, a little knight...his lifetime saviour. The leader may not have a strong aura, fragile and sometimes hopelessly vulnerable but  it was always being miracle for chanyeol that..he found his own strength, answer, hope, dream..almost everything in that small figure. 

For chanyeol, Junmyeon was his one and only bunny... tiny bunny who he wanted to cherish, and protect dearly, in the silent vow that he never told to anybody, even to Junmyeon. He loved to see the adorable bunny eyes, sparkling with love, happiness and joy, and if it was possible, he want to stare into them forever. 

 

*******

 

One and only....

One of the song in Exact. Not only beautiful, but meaningful to both Junmyeon and Chanyeol, and it had been a miracle how that simple song connected their heart softly and gently. 

Happiness sipped into them as they finally been paired up for the choreography.Given very much size difference between those two,  it could have been weird and awkward on how this pair would dance, on how they would make this work out and some even have doubt on them, but Junmyeon and Chanyeol knew and understand each other very well, and they knew how to make something seemed to be impossible to be possible. 

They just have to feel each other's presence, they just have to feel each other's love, and this was how it was. 

And the moment the song was started, it hit them both equally...without looking at each other, they let their feeling and the song connected, lead and filled them up, thus unknowingly their bodies moved according to the rhythm. 

 

 

_Chanyeol and Junmyeon were polar opposite to each other..._

_Tiny, and short vs tall and giant_

_Water vs fire_

_Soft outer appearance but tough inside vs tough looking but soft inside_

_Serious looking leader vs happy go lucky virus..._

 

_"Daisuki"_

" _Aishiteru..."_

_Two words, but the same meaning...the same feeling, love that connected their heart...._

_Together, they complement each other perfectly._

_Together, they were one and only...._

_And that was how they danced the song...._

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Love Is.....(My Rain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another rainy day....beautiful rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey let the saga of Daisuke continue....
> 
> You guys know i love Junmyeon so so much right? 
> 
> No particular prompt, but i guess I have so many feeling toward Junmyeon, and i channel this through Chanyeol's character. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again let be mutual on twitter @MFiquin. ^^

The rain was falling in the middle of the night, showering the earth with its blissful chill, fresh air.  It was kind of cold, but at the same time,  calm and soothing. The sound of rain was not that particularly loud, it  was just  white noise, but, his heart was filled with sweet clarity of night rain. Chanyeol was doing nothing in particular, but out of his boredom, he was composing a random song,  jotting down some words, pausing occasionally, before continuing streaming the guitar. He sang naturally, his husky voice could be heard melting into the air. The song wasn't perfect yet, Chanyeol hum once in a while, but  Chanyeol's voice act as lullaby, drifting Junmyeon into deep sleep. 

Chanyeol halted, glancing the window's room. The rain tapped against the window's pane, politely begging for its entrance. Unknowingly, the corner of his lips curved upward, for certain reason, rain always reminded him of Junmyeon. 

The rain, the peaceful chill air, and...with Junmyeon sleeping serenely on his lap, Chanyeol thought there would never be perfect as this. He could never wish happiness any more than this. 

It was perfect... 

This was his paradise....

 

 

 

For Chanyeol, Junmyeon was like rain, always so kind and gentle, always so calm and graceful. When ever he had a look at Junmyeon's face, he felt his heart was at ease, as if half of his trouble and warines dissolved into thin air. When ever Chanyeol had misfortune, he would always search for 'his super leader' hyung for words. Sometimes, Junmyeon couldn't solve his problem, but it was okay, because the elder always assured him that they were going to work it out together. And, for Chanyeol, having Junmyeon's words was more than enough for him....

Junmyeon's heart was so beautiful, just like rain. He was an epitome of kindness that people always took for granted. He was too kind and too humble that all his kindness went unnoticeable. He was too kind for this cruel world. Despite the harsh words and remain forgotten, Junmyeon would always showered others with his never ending affection. Junmyeon was selfless, he always gave, and gave, and gave till nothing left behind. He always gave without receiving anything in return. Sometime, chanyeol wondered if Junmyeon was a mere human or fallen angel, because the extence of his kindness was unbelievable and beyond word. At one point, Chanyeol felt concern, till what point Junmyeon could take this, always giving without receiving, but the elder had proven him that over the years, again and again, there was no limit for his kindness, because this was kind of strenght he had gained. 

No matter how much hate, the rain would always fall, and chanyeol was forever grateful because of Junmyeon's unwavering heart. He is kind enough not to let any single word to let him down. Earnest. He was that kind of person. 

Junmyeon was like rain, innocent and pure. Delicate but yet strong. The divine beauty that uncomparable, irreplaceable, which remain untarnished....because of that, Chanyeol was always on fire to protect his dearest leader. 

 

For Chanyeol, love was simple, a feeling that he harvest during rainy day. It was like  rain, the softer it falls, the longer it dwells upon, and the deeper it sinks into his heart. 

 

Love is...

Just as simple as roasting each other during national television broadcast, saying "you're going to have your solo activity in the next 20 years", with Junmyeon replying back, "the song that you made will be the tittle tract in the next 20 years..."

or bothering his hyung when ever he pleased, including V-live broadcast, like pecking the leader's head or lifting up his shirt to give free show of his abs. 

Love is..

When he found himself instinctively lowered just to fit two of them in one frame , that he selflessly without thinking much, gaping his own legs, so that the other doesn't have to struggle tip toeng and being comfortable with his tiny frame. 

or being dork and dumb together is not an option, and shamelessly enjoying being themselves without hiding anything. Love is silly anyway....

Love is .. 

could be something as simple as praising "you're beautiful hyung" or expressing an overwhelming admiration like his hyung leadership. 

and Love is...his heart and his mind is so full with the thoughts of his 'super leader hyung..' so when ever he creates a new song, he always thought about Junmyeon.  His heart is so fluffy with love, even  his touchscreen background is of Judy and Nick. 

Love doesn't need to be always extravaganza.  What matter the most is his actions speak volume of how much he loves his tiny hyung.

And last but not least, love is...so much much more. Love is dazzling, love is beautiful...love is like rain. 

 

 

The rain already stopped, but the aftermath of blissful chill air was still overwhelming and could not be ignored that easily. His left hand found it way to gently caress Junmyeon's lock on his lap. With so many thoughts of Junmyeon run through his mind..and with so much love overflow from his heart, his right hand danced on the white canvas, pouring everything into simple words. 

 

**_'Suho hyung is the person i would like to go if i had problem. Hyung, do you know how much i like you? In the future, I would like it if we can still dependant on each other. Because currently, you don't have time to depend on me. I want you to depend on me hyung.'_ **

 

It was one o'clock in the morning, he should go to sleep. But having another figure, sleeping peacefully with his head on his lap held him up. Junmyeon rarely had nice sleep, so seeing him likes this arched and pleased his heart at the same time. He really didn't want to disturb his sleep. 

"Good night Junmyeon hyung. I really really love you hyung..." he whispered, slicing the silent night. He kissed lightly the leader's forehead before went into his own dream. 

 

_"I love you, my rain....."_

 


End file.
